FwPCSS12
' "Choppi wa Chopi tto homushikku?" '(チョッピはチョピっとホームシック? lit. Choppi is homesick, chopi?) Is episode 12 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Goyan talks with Akudaikan about the recent failure of Moerumba and claims he must be feeling low by now due to it when suddenly Moerumba appears in a dancing ball of fire. Goyan tells him he shouldn't be easygoing, as he is when Moerumba compairs changing his personality to him asking Goyan to change his hairstyle. Its then that he assures Akudaikan that he'll be getting the Fountain of the Sun today before being told this is his final chance... Meanwhile, in Art Club Mai listens as the club president explains that this week the art club members will each do an image based on scenery, something that makes them feel in relation to it. Mai is a bit concerned, unsure if she can do this topic, or has anything in mind when Ayano suggest that Mai will do well for this, then goes on to say that everybody will also have to give it there all! Later after school, while in her room Mai tries to determine what to draw. She asks Choppy, but notices that she seems out of mind at the moment and tries to ask her what the matter is. Choppy claims to be fine despite, then mentions that she is going to bed since she's sleepy now and quickly transforms into her Mix Commune form. Meanwhile, Saki is trying to do her homework when Flappy mentions he is hungry. Unfortuantly, Saki has no intention to feed him until she finishes her homework, only to reconsider when he suddenly yells in her ear! So with no other choice Saki then uses the Diamond Cards to make food for Flappy so that she can continue to do her homework. It's then her mother calls up to her and informs her that Mai stopped by for a visit and she explains that she wanted to try a change of pace in order to become inspired for the Art Club's task. They look to a very happy Flappy and a semi-happy Choppy as Mai mentions that Choppy hasn't felt ill, but she's seemed down about something lately... Later that evening, Mai leaves for home as they walk along the road and Choppy suddenly changes out of her Mix Commune form and then flies over to a deck while overlooking the beautiful scenery. The two soon leave as Mai mentions they should get home soon, due to the night to be coming soon. At home Mai begins to try and draw her project once more as Choppy tries to ask her something. But when Mai's mother suddenly come to inform Mai that dinner is ready, Mai gets up and goes to the dining room to eat. The following morning, Mai wakes up to see that Choppy is missing! Quickly she gets up and runs around her room while trying to find Choppy when her mother comes in to ask what the matter is but Mai quickly denies it before she runs over to see Saki. They begin to worry that Choppy may be in danger but Flappy explains that if she was, he would feel it. They then think she ran away when both Mai and Flappy mention that Choppy was sad the previous day but they have no clue where she would have ran to. It's then Flappy remembers how much they like the spot where they first met the girls, underneath the big tree and the run there. Unfortuantly Choppy isn't there either... Mai begins to grow increasingly worried but Flappy tries to tell her she isn't to blame and that Choppy is just the type of girl who doesn't like to worry others about her problems. With that in mind, Saki and Mai also check the park and a chinese building but they do not see her. As they reach the same spot that they had been at the previous day, its then that Mai suddenly gets an idea to check further down, thinking that Choppy may be at the exact spot from the other day. Choppy meanwhile, begins to think about the times her and Flappy spent at their home and feels saddened by the fact she misses those fun days. Suddenly then Moerumba shows up! He tries to kidnap her and Choppy gets up and runs from him. It's then Flappy notes that danger is approaching Choppy and they quickly try to locate her. Just as he corners Choppy, its then the others reach her, just for Moerumba to summon an Uzaina from the contents on the back of a truck. The Uzaina grabs Choppy and Moerumba holds onto it and his hands begin to release red energy that begins to heat up Choppy and he threatens to make her really hot unless they tell him the location to the Fountain of the Suns. Saki manages to trick Moerumba by telling him the fountain is behind him when suddenly Choppy bites down onto his hand, causing him to release the small creature, who is then grabbed by Mai and the two girls transform into Pretty Cure! The Uzaina begins to spit out purple goop at them then and swings at them with its odd arms. Eventually hitting both girls into trees. They continue to try to run, then both try to kick it when it suddenly whips them into a group of trees. Moerumba thinks he may have won when suddenly they come out from the dust to kick the Uzaina again, which causes it to spin around and they use Twin Stream Splash on it. Moerumba then angrily leaves as they collect a pink Miracle Drop and continue to watch the sunset. Flappy asks Choppy if she thinks of the Land of Fountains when staring at it, like he does. Choppy then thanks the others for supporting her and promises from now on that she'll tell them when she feels lonely or sad. The following day, Mai then presents her picture which everybody compliments and calls beautiful. She explains that its a special place to her and a friend before she looks to Choppy and the episode comes to an end... Major Events Quotes Characters *Hyuuga Saki *Mishou Mai *Flappy *Choppy *Takeuhi Ayano *Goyan *Akudaikan *Mishou Kanako *Moerumba Trivia *When Choppy transforms into her Mix Commune form, note that the blue heart piece is missing its "gem texture". Gallery Dressing.png Mai Hair Down.png Pink Drop.png Scenery.png Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes